


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Dance, Dance School, Dancing academy, Dancing and Singing, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon Are Best Friends, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dramedy, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress, dance academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	Untitled

**11:30 AM**

"Do you think we're gonna be late?"

He shrugged and looked at his friend."I dunno."He admitted."I hope we aren't,because it would be terrible if we were late on our first day."


End file.
